A head mounted display (HMD) device is a type of mobile device which may be worn by a user, for example, on a head of the user, to experience an immersive augmented reality and/or virtual reality environment. Some HMDs may be fitted, or seated, against the user's face, surrounding the user's eyes, so that the physical environment is essentially blocked and not visible to the user wearing the HMD, to enhance the immersive experience for the user.